To be a prince
by imici
Summary: To end the war Harry came up whit a plan and made sure he succedes. But did he make the right decission.


**Disclamer"I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"I really hate you! How could you do this to me Tom?" Harry was livid, voice low and thundering thought the room.

He just found out about the ancient marriage law that being 21, an age at royalties married, he had to start his quest for an adequate partner be that man or woman; he would be proposed to and he had to meet all the candidates. And there were people like Bellatrix Lestrange, the 'black widow', Cornelius Fudge's son Albert C. Fudge and Ginerva M. Weasly, the light's candidate.

After he succeeded to end the war without causalities by proposing something none of the parts who where involved couldn't refuse he thought that he could be free and live a life secluded and out of the public's eyes, but he was wrong. He had been caught in the middle of everything.

His proposition was to have a king with a council with equal number of representatives from the three parts of war, the Death Eaters, the Ministry and Dumbledor's part of light. He thought that proclaiming Voldemort as the king and Dumledor and Fudge as his main advisors everything would be resolved. He was wrong. The three of them were like hungry dogs fighting over a bone. And so the council begged him to be the intermediate between the parts and assume the position as the successor of Voldemort. Thus he was proclaimed His Royal Highness, Prince Harry Potter, Lord of the Noble house of Black and Potter, the successor of the throne of wizarding Grand Britain. That was four years ago.

"Harry… Ha… Harry!" Tom Riddle tried to make the younger man look at him, as he was pacing furiously in the room. "Please look at me. You know that this law is ancient and if I could I would have prevented it."

By the time he finally was able to get trough to the young man, the said man just sat there and stared into space. Harry had many times cursed the day that he came up with this solution. He would have been better of if he killed Voldemort and the other two pains in the ass. But no, he had to save the lives of many not so 'innocent' people.

{Flash back}

_There was a big commotion in front of the meeting room where all the death eaters now sat listening to their master and watching the torture of some muggle. Suddenly the door burst open and the guards fell in petrified. A 17 year old Harry Potter stood in the hall with wand raised and a serious expression on his face. Automatically all the wands in the room were pointed at him, all except two the one of Voldemort and a shocked Potion Master who was ready to launch himself at the boy and portkey them out of the room._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here" screeched the voice of one Bellatrix Lestrange "tinny-whiny Potty baby."_

"_Riddle!" came the determined voice in a greeting to the Dark Lord._

"_Potter!" hissed the man on the podium, not liking the mention of his real name._

"_Enough with the pleasantries." said the young man with an air of humor in his voice "I have a proposition that even you can't turn down." _

_Something in that firm voice told Tom that this should be interesting, and so it was. Soon after he was faced with two bonded individuals, one Albus P. W. B. Dumbledor and Cornelius O. Fudge, thus the negotiations began. _

{End of flash back}

"Harry, please, let me help you to find a solution. We might be able to find a loophole in the law. Let me ask Lucius…" a sudden glare made him silent.

"Lucius Malfoy is the same as the other leeches who are after my hide. He too proposed that his precious little son should divorce Hermione and court me. How can he ask something like that from his son when he finally found happiness and 'Mione and him are awaiting their first child." As he was shouting his lungs out he was letting his magic to get out of control and the chamber was totally destroyed. He only stopped when someone knocked on the door and asked for permission to enter.

"Enter." Said Tom and with a wave of his hand started to repair the damage. "Ah, Severus! What news did you bring?"

The Potion Master, thought no longer a Professor at Hogwarts, was now the personal advisor of the young prince. This time too, he had come to inform Harry that it was time for the meeting with the fiancée candidates.

"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, I am here to inform you that the candidates have arrived and now are waiting in the great hall." announced the Potion Master with an apologetic look directed at Harry. He knew too well how the young man felt.

"Severus, please do something! I don't want to marry because it is imposed by law. Please you are the only one who would… who could help me. You promised you would protect me if I needed to and now I need it more than ever." His pleading made both men's chest ache. The strong and fearless young man that never backed out of a challenge and faced death countless times, now was pleading and begging to not to be wedded to someone he does not love. He was begging for the happiness he could never experience.

"Oh, Harry!" came the sight from Severus instantly embracing the now kneeling and crying young man. This was the first time they saw him in such a vulnerable position. He looked so young, so childlike, innocent and longing for love. The child, no young man, he corrected himself, whom he always watched form the shadows and protected was now in great need of him. Near death experiences never had such an effect on him; not even the death of his beloved godfather ever made him behave like this. "I will go and research the law. I promise to do all I can."

"Thank you." Harry's emerald eyes were full of hope, those captivating eyes that mesmerized everyone who looked into them. Now that his eyes were healed and the hideous glasses didn't hide them, everyone who dared to look him in those eyes was lost in them.

The three men proceeded to the great hall to 'welcome' the candidates. The hall was full with men and women, the candidates and their companions. Fudge was instructing his son on something in the nearest corner to the throne and went quit the moment the three stepped out of the small door behind the podium with the sitting accommodation for the royalty. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley were in the other corner talking in whispers while Ginny sent Harry an apologetic smile. Harry knew that the fiery haired young woman was too pushed into this like he was. Bellatrix Lestarange was standing in the middle smiling wickedly at his former master plotting in her demented mind how to eliminate the young prince after their wedding to get to his master and fulfill their 'love'. Harry saw other familiar faces from school and ministry and some who were completely strangers to him. Shivers run down his spine. He couldn't decide what was worst being wedded to a completely stranger who might be really dangerous or to someone he knew being dangerous.

Harry took his place on the right of Tom and sat with a blank face. People were announced one by one expressing their gratitude and wishes, while he just nodded and thanked them for their presence. He whished he could just disappear, fade into nothingness, get away from there. Even death was a more attractive possibility than this.

_: Don't even think about it! : _said Tom's voice in his head. (Because of the soul fragment wasn't destroyed in Harry they can communicate telepathically and they feel each others stronger feelings and Tom isn't insane because he reabsorbed the other peaces of his soul). He hated it when the older man could prod his mind whenever he saw it fit.

The meeting dragged out and the young prince was tired. He dragged himself into his sleeping chamber; plopping down on the bed he was asleep within minutes. It was, in that position that Severus Snape, found him, fully dressed and face clearly showing distress. The older man slowly tugged his shoes off; levitating him he got rid of the outer robes which left him in a dress shirt and pants. Trying to tuck the young man in he got face to face whit the sleeping beauty. His cheeks were caressed by the small puffs of breath that Harry let out. Leaning in closer just an inch away of those full red lips he jerked back by the clearing of a throat. He stood abruptly to see the king smirking.

"Why Severus! I did not realize that your work goes to such extent that you follow our young prince into his bed chamber to tuck him in. Do you think he would require further services from you?" at this point Voldemort was already behind the tall man pressing himself into his back almost licking his ears. Spinning Severus around he shoved him into the nightstand kissing him senseless.

The forceful movement made the glass of water splash onto the bad and the picture frame crash onto the floor. The noise and water woke the sleeping price up. What he saw made him even more sad and angry at the same time.

"Why?" was the only thing he could croak out, startling the kissing men. He did not know why he felt so betrayed and lonely at the moment. He wanted to run, to hide… to die. That thought made the king turn to him.

"Harry we love you, but we did not know how to show it to you." Tom stepped closer to the bed laying a hand on the younger man's cheek, who unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"What tom is trying to say that I…" at that a glare from the elder came" we were in love with you for a long time now but we didn't want to interfere in your love life." At that Harry snorted thinking of his nonexistent love life.

"Seeing your reaction to us I take it you are not that appalled to the idea as we might have anticipated." said Tom while they both sat on each side of Harry.

"I did not realize until now how much I was attracted to both of you." Blushing he lianed into Severus's outstretched hand embracing his former Professor, while tom kissed him on the cheek.

"I think this solves all my problems." grinning cheekily "the law does not state that I can't marry the king and my counselor."

"Brat." Severus leaning in kissed the man in his arms while tom started unbuttoning his shirt. Their movements became more heated and rabid. Harry let himself being swept away by feelings he never experienced before.

The next thing he knew it was already morning and he was sandwiched between two older man snoring into his shoulder and chest. For the first time in long he falt he made the right decision the day he ended the war.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it.**


End file.
